Various attempts have been made in the past to form three-dimensional objects for viewing including the presentation of motion pictures which utilized the aid of polarized eyeglasses. More recently hologram technology has developed whereby a three-dimensional image can be produced and be used in certain instances where cost is not a prohibiting factor. In any event, a simple, easy to operate, three-dimensional projector has not been produced which is affordable for the average consumer and it was with this background in mind that the present invention was developed.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a three-dimensional image projector which is relatively low in cost and is easy to operate.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a three-dimensional image projector which has a durable construction by virtue of its simplicity of design.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a three-dimensional image projector which can be adapted to a variety of image input means.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a three-dimensional image projector which has a viewing means adaptable to a variety of shapes depending on its particular use.
It is also an objective of the present invention to provide a three-dimensional image projector which presents an image which can be easily changed and which said image is presented with a minimum of distortion.